Gate of Illusion
The Gate of Illusion (Japanese: 迷いの門, "Mayoi no mon" / lit. "Gate of Bewilderment") is the true form of Eden and the backside of the Gate of Guidance. This labyrinthine field is home to many difficult puzzles, sure to confuse and frustrate even the well-prepared. Even the faces in the background seem to mock the player. Accessing this area first requires solving the puzzle at Eden. *Area number: 1 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/wonder-of-the-wonder Wonder of the Wonder] *Entrances and Exits: **G-6: Temple of Moonlight (B-1) **C-5: Graveyard of the Giants (B-1) **C-2: Gate of Guidance (A-3) **D-3: Tower of Ruin (A-3) **F-2: Tower of the Goddess (C-1) *Grail Tablet: (C-3) *Backside Door: (C-2) *Compass: (F-6) *Fairy Point: (A-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Ba: (D-1) **Chi You: (D-4) Map Items Treasures Map *Location: (D-5) **Pass in front of all four open chests (you can leave the room and come back) to unlock the blue chest. On the top path of (C-5), climb the ladder on the left into (C-4) and place a weight on the dais. Mind the spikes on your way back down. This will create a ladder below, allowing you to reach the platform containing the unlocked chest. Do not open it! This chest is fake and will explode if you hit it. Instead, climb down the ladder just beyond the chest, then down again and use a weight to move aside a wall. Pass through and climb up the ladder, then strike the wall to your left to reveal the true chest containing the Map. Pepper *Location: (F-4) **Talk to the skeleton NPC in the upper-left corner of (F-4). Refer to The Maze pt.1 to reach this room. Anchor *Location: (F-4) **Talk to the same skeleton NPC after retrieving the Treasures. Required to proceed to The Maze pt.2 Fairy Clothes *Location: (A-4) **First, break the block with a Fairy design in (C-3) from the right side (by standing on the lift). Climb down the ladder above it and break the wall to the right to reach and place a weight on the dais, which will make a chest appear in (A-4). Break the floor in (A-3) to access (A-4). Summon a Key Fairy and bring her to (A-4), and she will automatically unlock the chest. Key of Eternity *Location: (D-4) **Defeat Chi You to unlock the chest. Wait to the side of the room, as the large mechanism up top will come crashing down, fatally crushing you. Cog of the Soul *Location: (E-1) **Refer to The Key to Life. Software move.exe *Location: (A-3) **Buy in the shop for 300 coins. Puzzles The Maze pt.1 *Make your way to (E-5). Climb up the ladder and read the tablet between the two one-way doors. Going left or right here will eventually loop you around. Instead, scan the blue light immediately to the right of the tablet (note that it does not flicker like the others), then climb back down the ladder. Step the right and you will fall through the floor, landing in the chamber just above with the second tablet. Climb up the ladder and proceed left into (D-5). Walk directly left into the wall to be teleported to (F-5). Immediately turn around and walk back into the wall to be teleported to the top portion of (E-5). Break the first pot, stand where it was and press Down to enter a hidden room just below. Walk into the wall on your right to be teleported to (F-5) again. From here, walk to your right through the wall (if you move left at all, you will be teleported elsewhere on contact with the wall), then climb up the ladders to (F-4). Speak with the NPC in the upper-left room to receive the Pepper. Follow the procedures for obtaining the Treasures, then come back and speak with the NPC again to receive the Anchor. You can now proceed with The Maze pt.2. The Maze pt.2 *With the Anchor, you can now drop through the inverted water current in (F-4). Climb down the ladder to (F-5), then back up the adjacent ladder. Jump left through the false walls and place a weight on the dais. Do not drop down to the left, drop down the right into (F-5) again, and the section of wall with a doll etched on it should disappear, revealing a ladder. Climb up and talk to the skeleton NPC who will give you the Mini Doll. (if you are playing the Vita version you need to first read the tablet to the right of the grail stone, so skip this step for now) Proceed to Prove Thou Art Small. Once this is done, return all the way back to the ladder under the skeleton NPC, but instead of climbing up, proceed to the right into the new teleport, sending you to (F-6). Climb down the ladder, and rather than placing a weight on the dais, place one on the skeleton to remove the barrier above. Proceed through the newly-opened path to (G-6) and walk into yet another teleport. You will appear in the lower-right corner of (F-5). Drop down on the right side and proceed to the top path of (G-6) where six daises await. The Six Daises *What was once a frustrating puzzle is now a test of reflexes. Be sure you have six weights before proceeding. Placing a weight on the leftmost dais will cause it to sink rather slowly. The goal is to place weights on the next five daises before the left one reaches the bottom. The Shell Horn will play if you succeed. This will cause a new ladder to appear at the top of (C-5), allowing you to escape the teleport maze for good. But don't get too excited... The Unreachable Ladder *Upon entering (C-4), you'll notice the only way up is a ladder that you can't reach. Climb up the rightmost ladder and break the wall to your left. Step into the opening and break open another section of the wall to your left. You should now be able to reach the block and push it off the ledge. Push it underneath the ladder, allowing you to climb up. Reaching the Grail Tablet *Ride the elevator up (C-3) and you'll spot the Grail Tablet above. Proceed left into (B-3) and you'll see a barrier blocking the upper path. This is part of the illusion; there is no way to remove the barrier. Instead, continue left to (A-3). Carefully drop between the spikes to the bottom area and climb up the leftmost ladder to reach the top. The blocks in the way are pushable - Do not strike them! Push the leftmost one all the way to the right, then push the top block off, allowing you to reach the top section of (B-3). Place a weight on the dais to reveal a shortcut ladder back in (A-3). On your return to (C-3), you'll notice a section of platform has disappeared, allowing you to reach the Grail Tablet. If playing the Vita version, go right using the middle-top route and read the tablet there; this allows you to obtain the Mini Doll in (F-5) and Prove Thou Art Small. Stop the Sacrifices *Before facing Chi You, you'll want to cut off the maiden sacrifices that fuel his health regeneration. From the Grail Tablet at (C-3), take the upper path to the right into (D-3), then climb the ladder up to (D-2). Climb the ladder here and walk into the wall on the left, teleporting you across to the other side by the tablet. Climb down the ladder and walk to your right, and rather than being teleported you will simply fall down a secret hole into (D-3). Note that in the Vita version, there is a block obstructing the drop; you must first scan the sacrifice-summoning torch above it, at which point the block will disappear. Break the Birth Seal to make a ladder appear, then climb up and place a weight on the dais to drop the bridge over the center shaft, blocking the maiden sacrifices (Note: Probably due to a bug, you may still see a maiden fall through the platform. This is a visual glitch only.). Showdown with Chi You *From the Grail Tablet at (C-3), take the lower path to the right into (D-3) and read the tablet. Having Proven Thou Art Small, the Mini Doll block should vanish, allowing you to climb down the ladder. Push your way through the one-way door and proceed down the ladder to face Chi You. The large platform above will come crashing down after his defeat, fatally crushing you if you are foolish enough to be caught under it, so be sure to wait to the side before collecting the Key of Eternity. The Key to Life *The puzzle to obtain the Cog of the Soul requires entry from the Tower of the Goddess (C-1) as well as the Lamp of Time. *Begin by climbing up to (D-1) and breaking the upper-right wall to enter (E-1). Speak with the NPC Fairy there, then head down to (E-2) and three tablets should appear, each detailing a separate puzzle which must be solved to remove the barriers blocking access to the chest in (E-1) (Note: You must read all three tablets to activate the puzzles!). The three puzzles are as follows and can be done in any order: **(F-2) - You must use the Lamp of Time to freeze time and break all of the pots in the room before time resumes, causing all of them to shatter at once. **(B-3) - NOTE: A Lizard Man will appear here. Break the yellow square near the center of the room to reveal a beam of light (if it doesn't break you haven't read the tablet, another frustrating moment in the gate of illusion!). You must wait for the Lizard Man to pass in front of the beam of light, killing him on contact. **(D-1) - Defeat Ba. *Once all three puzzles have been completed, return to (E-1). Place weights on the three new daises at the bottom of the room to make the barriers disappear. Speak with the Fairy again and the chest below will unlock, while the entrance to her room will be replaced with a tablet bearing the symbol of the Cog. Use the Cog of the Soul in front of the tablet to activate the Mudmen generators, both here as well as in the Chamber of Birth. Handy Shortcut *Carefully make your way to the top of (D-1) and break the hand statue. A block in the upper-right corner of (D-2) will be replaced with a ladder, connecting the two sections of the map. *At the far left of the spikes in (D-2), there is a trapdoor that lets you access the dais below. Place a weight on it to remove the spikes, so you don't risk losing health if Ba knocks you off in (D-1). *It is possible to temporarily skip obtaining the Anchor by allowing the Skulleton in the room to hit you with a projectile when in the water in room (F-4). Upside Down Door *In (C-5) there is an Upside Down Door used in unlocking Hell Temple. On the seventh step, bring a key fairy to this place and the door will rotate, allowing players to enter. Traps *Location: Everywhere **There are a large number of walls which will teleport you elsewhere in the field on contact. While none of these will directly place you in harm's way, they can greatly hinder your progress and cause you to quickly drain your supply of Weights. Follow the puzzle guides above for the correct paths through the maze. *Location: (C-2) **Climbing up the ladder at the top of the room will send you all the way back to (G-6). Hopefully you read the Grail Tablet. *Location: (D-3) **Jumping down the center shaft will cause you to land on a bed of spikes in (D-4). Not fatal, but you'll likely need to Grail out of there. NPCs Sister * Location: (Various locations) ** Sacrificial maidens which heal Chi You. See Stop the Sacrifices Mr. Slushfund *Location: (F-4) **Talk to him to get the Pepper. Come back with Treasures to receive the Anchor. Priest Alest *Location: (F-5) **Climb up the adjacent ladder in (F-5) to (F-4). Jump left through the false walls and place a weight on the dais. Do not drop down to the left, drop down the right into (F-5) again, and the section of wall with a doll etched on it should disappear, revealing a ladder. Gives the Mini Doll. Stray Fairy *Location: (E-1) **Part of The Key to Life puzzle. Shops Mover Athleland *Location: (A-3) **move.exe - 300 Coins **Bombs - 10 for 100 Coins **Weights - 5 for 20 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (A-4) **Destroy the wall in the lower-right corner with the Katana to reveal a chest containing 30 Bombs. If you do not have the Bomb sub-weapon, this chest will simply be empty. *Location: (F-6) **Destroy the wall to the left of the tall ladder to reveal the chest. Don't break it open until you return by dropping down from (F-5) and jump over to get it to claim 100 coins. Trivia * The field's Japanese name is based on 迷いの森 (Mayoi no Mori), the Japanese name for the Lost Woods from the Legend of Zelda series. Category:Need Big Image Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields